If Everything Goes Well
by Calm Minds
Summary: Serena and her best friend Morgan travel together in the wonderful region Kalos. A great evil is a work though, and will true l- nah, I won't spoil it. Join them for the greatest journey around! Rated T for occasional swear, and that good stuff. I DON'T OWN POKEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon. I never could, because I don't live in Japan. This is a story revolving around four characters. Two are OCs and two are main GAME. No Anime, I find it extremely hard to write/type it. **

A woman stood, washing dishes, with the sun leaking through the window. On her shoulder stood a Fletchling, that was chirping a bird song.

"Serena should be up already. Be a dear and wake her up for me?" The woman asked, and the bird flew off, up the stairs, and into the said girl's room.

"Fleeeeeeeeeeetch!" The bird squealed as it attacked the girls stomach, waking up the sleeping girl. The girl screamed, and a laugh from the woman floated up from downstairs.

"Fletchling!" The girl grumbled, swatting her hand at the bird. Her mother, it seemed, appeared in the doorway, still laughing.

"Serena, get dressed. And unpack some boxes." Her mother scolded.

"Sure, I get right to that." Serena said sarcastically, her hard, steely, gray eyes staring at the woman, Grace. Nonetheless the girl jumped out of bed, and grabbed some random pieces of clothing. A black tee shirt, white jean shorts, and black sneakers. Oh, don't forget the ring on her right hand, pointer finger, was a ring. It had a small golden band, and had a small white diamond carved to look like a moon. She brushed her long, golden blonde, hair into a french braid. She looked at herself in the mirror, sighing slightly.

"I really hope she didn't move because of my _incident._" She muttered, and grabbed a lone Pokeball sitting on her desk. She glared at the Fletchling, that was sitting on her windowsill. She then walked downstairs, and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Serena, you should really go on a journey. You could make friends?" Her mother asked, and Serena's eyes widened.

"Mother dearest, I have already went on a journey, with my friends back in Johto, sure I only caught one Pokemon, but I'm happy where I am." Serena said, and her mother stopped "doing the dishes" that didn't exist.

"Serena, you know that you already have a friend here. I think you should make friends with other people, Morgan won't be able to keep you occupied any longer. She is leaving today for her journey. And your fifteen, I can't keep babying you." Her mother said, and the doorbell rang. Serena got up, grabbing her Pokeball, and answered the door. One person stood there, and Serena slammed the door shut, she wasn't very happy.

"Oh, Serena, it's just me, Morgan!" Her best friend said and Serena sighed. She opened the door again, and glared at her. Morgan had the same golden blonde hair, except that it was down, in it's curly mess that reached her back. Morgan had one electric blue eye and one forest green eye. She was wearing a blue tee shirt, black jean shorts, and a pair of blue sneakers. She had a Pokeball belt around her waist, with one Pokeball set in to it. She had a ring on her left hand, pointer finger, it had a small silver band and a champagne color diamond carved into a sun.

"Just come with me! I do anyth-"

"Fine!" Serena exclaimed, and her mom waved before Serena slammed the door. Morgan than motioned Serena over, and Serena sighed. She reached into her back pocket of her shorts and grabbed the silver chain that was in there. She clipped the minimized Pokeball to the bracelet, after sliding the chain on to her wrist.

"Serena, I think you should grab a bag from my house, I have the perfect one!" Morgan said, and she ran towards her house, opening the door, she went inside and then came back, a black bag in her hands that matched the one resting on her shoulder.

"Here." Serena grabbed it and took towards Aquacorde Town. Morgan chased after her, smiling slightly. Morgan caught up with her friend, and grabbed Serena's arm.

"Serena, we are going to meet my friends, please, with extra sugar on top, be polite?" Serena just scoffed in mock surprise and then laughed. Now Serena does **not **laugh at all, but when she does, the whole world seems to stop in surprise, watching with small smiles on their faces. Same with Morgan except when she cries, the world stops and stares, crying themselves. The walked on, talking about Kalos, and how much they wanted to go back to Johto. **(Author's note- I'm not describing Shauna's, Calem's, Tierno's and Trevor's Outfits or appearance. If you don't know what they look like, play X and Y, or look it up. End of Author's Note) **They reached the town, and Morgan dragged Serena, forcefully, towards a table where four teens sat. Four Pokeballs sat on the table, in a briefcase.

"Mo! Who is your friend~?" A girl asked, and a boy, sitting next to her shakes his head.

"I'm Serena, and Morgan, really, Mo?" Serena introduced herself, and Morgan laughed.

"Seriously Sere." She responded, and Serena glared at Morgan. Morgan sat down, at the head of the table, and Serena sat next to her. The carrot top boy spoke next.

"That is Shauna, I'm Trevor, he is Tierno, and he is Calem." He motioned towards each kid in turn. "Serena, how old are you?" Shauna asked, and she bit her lip.

"I'm fifteen, and I'm turning sixteen in December. How about everyone else?" Serena asked, and Shauna relaxed.

"Calem is sixteen, Morgan, you already know, is sixteen, Tierno is seventeen, Trevor is fourteen, and I'm fourteen. So you are the same age "group" as Morgan and Calem, since they turned sixteen this year." Shauna said, and Morgan, very casually, looked over at Trevor, who looked scared. Serena doesn't blame him, she still intimidates Serena, who has been her friend for fifteen years.

"When are we going to get our Pokemon?" Shauna asks, and everyone rolls their eyes.

"Now. Shauna, then Serena, then Calem, then Morgan." Tierno states, and Shuna grabs a Pokeball, that held a Chespin. Serena closed her eyes and she grabbed the ball furthest on the right, Fennekin. Calem looks up at Morgan, and they share a stare down.

"We both know one of those holds a Shiny Froakie. So we can give it up to luck, or battle for it, which I will win." Calem says, and Serena choked down a laugh.

"Want to battle? Fine, let's battle, Lil' C." A couple of laughs sound around the table, but Serena actually fell out of her chair.

"I hope you know Lil' C, never, ever, ever, challenge Morgan to a battle. She-wait never mind, I'm going to let you find out for yourself." Serena says. The teens get up, and move over to a field, where Calem releases a Fletchling. Morgan grabs her Pokeball, and then she giggles.

"Charge, battle stance!" Morgan states as she released her Arcanine. Calem's eyes widened as his Fletchling took to the sky.

"Fletchling use Tackle!" Calem shouted, and Arcanine, laughed.

"Dodge then use Wild Charge!" Morgan responded, and the Fletchling went down.

"Return."

"Another win! Charge, great job, return!" Calem and Morgan said, and Serena laughed.

"Now, Trevs, which one is the Shiny Froakie?" Morgan asked, and Trevor ran and got it, and Morgan let it out.

"I'm naming you Ninja, if you don't mind, buddy." Morgan said to the Shiny Froakie, and Calem grumbled.

"Mo, can we leave yet?" Serena asks, feeling, "closed in" by the teens. She was usually a loner.

"Serena, I think you should introduce Shadow to the group?" Morgan asked, and the group grew interested.

"Battle calls, Shadow!" Serena whispers as she tapped her bracelet and the Pokemon appeared. It was a Gengar, and it was a shy one too. It instantly returned to her ball and Serena started to walk away.

"Wait! The Professor said to take one." Trevs said as he handed Calem, Morgan, Shauna, and Serena a Pokedex.

"Thanks, Trevs. See you at the Gym!" Morgan calls as she waved to the group behind her and Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon. Oh, and I won't be updating on a steady beat, since my computer is a complete and utter idiot, but I try my hardest. :) Oh, and these are my answers/responses to the reviews. **

**Farla- **Thanks for the suggestions, I really appreciate them, this is just a practice "run" and next chapter, I'll promise to try my hardest to use the tips you said. Oh, and since Professor is a Proper Title, it has to be capitalized, well that's what I remember from 6th grade Grammar class, it may be confused with something else. Thanks Again! :)

**Leaffeather(Review 1)- **Your right-it's very hard to right a good story. LOL, but, I know that it isn't going to be the best thing, neither the worst, just neutral. I understand, and appreciate the review, so, like, thanks? I'm just kidding, please don't upset or anything! :( Thanks again! ;)

**Leffeather(Review 2)- **I'm not upset or anything, and I understand where you're coming from. So thanks for worrying, lol? Thanks! :)

Chapter 2 :)

Morgan and Serena were about to enter Santalune Forest when Morgan's Holo-Caster buzzed. A face popped up that neither of them excepted to see again. Professor Elm.

"Ah, how are my wonderful cham-students doing? Anyway, I noticed that both of you forgot your other team members. Serena you left your Meganium, and Morgan you left your Togekiss, Electivire, and Typhlosion. Want me to send them to Professor Sycamore?" He asked, and Morgan nodded, bidding farewell.

"I want to start over, Serena. Should I keep them?" Morgan asked as she tucked her Holo-Caster into her bag.

"Yes." Serena said, and she looked a little guilty. They both walked into the forest, and then was challenged to a battle. It was by a youngster and a lass, so they agreed to a double battle.

"Pikachu" The lass said as she released her member.

"Wurmple!" The youngster said, and the girls looked at each other.

"Ninja, battle stance!"

"Fenny, battle calls!" Morgan and Serena exclaimed, and they clapped hands together.

"Use Thunder Shock on Ninja!" The lass exclaimed.

"Dodge and use Bubble!" Morgan responded and Ninja shot out two streams of bubbles, hitting both Pokemon.

"Oh, no! Wurmple use Poison Sting! On Ninja!" The youngster exclaimed.

"Dodge!"

"Fenny use Ember!" The girls said at the same time, and their opponents fell. They both got prize money, and then continued through the dense forest. Calem came running up from behind them.

"Here, let me heal your teams." The girls got their team healed up. He walked away. The girls looked at each other, before rolling their eyes. Boys. They walked out of the forest, and on to route 3. Their group of friends were standing near the entrance, waiting for them they guessed.

"There are many different kinds of jobs to do with Pokemon on a journey. You could go after the Pokedex, filling in the Pokedex, you also could become a Training person, like battling Gyms. Or you could go after the battle frontiers here in Kalos, though you can't get in until you have defeated eight gyms. And the first one is in Anistar City." Morgan and Serena shared a look. Calem had said this.

"So cool~ I think I'm just going to travel, see if I could find my dream. How about you Calem?" Shauna asked.

"I'm going to be a champion someday. Tierno and Trevor?" He asked, and the two boys though for a moment.

"I'm going to be a dancer, but training Pokemon is a passion I have. Maybe not Champion, but defiantly all eight badges. We all know Trevs is going after the Pokedex. Serena?" Tierno answered, and Serena looked at Morgan, who just slightly shook her head. That damn secret and incident.

"I'm just traveling with Morgan." Serena answered, and everyone's eyes shifted over to the blonde.

"Um m-m-maybe I should just travel too." Serena sighed, it was impossible for Morgan to lie.

"Let's go to-" Serena started, trying to drag Morgan away.

"No, wait a minute. Guys, what are you hiding?" Calem said, and the others stopped and looked at him.

"Not much. Why would we?" Serena asked.

"Let's just go Serena." Morgan said and raced off, but something dropped from her bag. No one noticed though.

"See you guys later." Serena called as she struggled to catch up. The others walked away, with Shauna going into the forest, Tierno and Trevor with her, and Calem going into a different direction.

**MEANWHILE...**

A boy with raven black hair and hazel eyes silently watched the group of six. Two caught his eyes though. The two blondes seemed oddly familiar, he thought. He looked over to his companions, a girl and a boy.

"Xavier, it's just two random girls who look just like Mo and Sere. Chill." The teen boy on the left said, and the teen girl on the right nodded.

"Madelyn," he addressed the brunette girl, "and Oliver. They are in Kalos, and they both have their signature items. The rings." Xavier said. The girl was a brunette with blue eyes, and the boy was a brunette with green eyes. The only thing the group of three had in common was the rings on their right hand pointer fingers. It was a small band, gold, with a opal carved into a star on it.

"You must be lying! There is no possibility that you could even see the rings from this far away." Madelyn exclaimed.

"Hey, guys, do you see that item on the ground?" Oliver asked.

"Be right back~" Madelyn called and she ran and grabbed the item. She came back, her eyes widening as she examined the item. It was a candy apple red scarf, their friend's, Mo, signature scarf.

"Xavier, they're here. OH MY GOD they are here!" Madelyn shrieked, gaining the attention of a few trainers. Oliver slapped his hand over Madelyn's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked. Madelyn handed him the scarf, and there, pinned, was the thirteen symbols of Johto. Eight Gyms, Four Elite Four, and One Champion.

"We need to find them, I'm pretty sure they are in Santalune City." Xavier muttered.

**BACK TO SERENA AND MORGAN. **

"OH MY GOD!" Serena and Morgan stopped, and turned around looking for the person who shrieked.

"Whatever. Let's just book a room tonight." Morgan called over her shoulder where Serena was still tying her shoe.

"Didn't that sound familiar though?" Serena asked, and she glanced the way they came, shaking her head.

"It sounded like Mad, but we both know she isn't here. We can go straight to the lab, or we could stay the night." Morgan said as she looked through her black bag.

"Crap, Sere, do you still have my badge case?" Morgan asked, looking for the red scarf the had her badges.

"Yeah, same with mine, though shouldn't you be wearing the scarf?" Serena responded, as she stood up, her fingers finding the way to her back pocket, where she grabbed two black and blue badge cases.

"Serena, we should really go, like now!" Morgan whispered. She motioned her hand at the group of three teens, one was holding her scarf, and they all looked surprised.

"Morgan, come on, it's not like it's your fault-" Serena started, and she was cut off by Morgan.

"We **both **know it's my fault. I could have stopped it, but I didn't stop it." Morgan responded, as she watched the three teens make their way over to them.

"I could have stopped leading them on, like I planned on staying, we both know that I would've left the next morning if I didn't lead them on." Morgan replied, as she raced off, heading to route three.

"Crap."


End file.
